Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a handheld terminal integrated with physical design features for wireless control functionality of various electronic appliances.
Description of the Related Art
As wireless communication capabilities become integrated into more and more appliances, a user is presented with an increasing and disjointed number of ways of controlling these appliances. In other words, most appliances that have been updated to become “smart” provide their own, often proprietary, control interface, such as through an application installed on a mobile device, or a physical control device. For example, for a smart thermostat in a home, a user uses a dedicated application that only controls the thermostat for making changes to the smart thermostat. However, these present solutions result in a situation where a user may need to access as many mobile device applications, or manipulate as many control devices, as there are appliances to be controlled.